Demands for connected devices using a short-range personal network such as a home network, an in-car network, and a body area network have gradually increased. A personal network (PN) can be connected to other networks through a PN gateway (PN GW), which can largely expand an access range of a device that operates as a personal network element (PNE) of the PN. In addition, PNEs can access services outside the PN and thus can use more useful services. For example, a personal media player (PMP) that supports Bluetooth can be connected to a portable phone via Bluetooth and can be connected with the Internet to receive a video stream.
Likewise, in order to provide an application layer that supports ubiquitous access for services via a converged network, open mobile alliance (OMA) has discussed a specification for a converged personal network service (CPNS).